The present invention relates to a device for automatically cleaning wheels on a vehicle, and more particularly to a device for automatically washing the front wheels on a moving automobile.
Almost all highway vehicles in current production include front disk brakes. The front brakes on such vehicles provide the majority of the braking, and as such, the front brakes experience significant break pad wear. The break pad wear is evident from the grayish-black dust that covers the front wheels of vehicles. The brake dust both creates an unsightly appearance, and creates a possible health risk due to the chemical makeup of some brake pad material.
While automatic systems are common for washing vehicle windshields, headlight, and even taillights, no automatic system has been developed for washing vehicle wheels. What is needed is a system that automatically washes brake dust off vehicle wheels.
The present invention addresses the above and other needs by providing a motion wheel washer that automatically washes the front wheels of a vehicle while the vehicle is being driven. The wheel washing system comprises at least one reservoir, pump, line, and nozzle, part of which may be shared with other washing systems. In one embodiment, the position of the front wheels and the vehicle speed is sensed. When the wheels are turned to the right or left at low speed, a nozzle residing inside the lip of the fender, directs a spray of a washing fluid against the outer surface of the wheel. When the wheels are turned the opposite direction, a spray is directed against the outer surface of the opposite wheel. Either existing sensors, or new sensors are used to determine the position (left versus right) of the front wheels, and the speed of the vehicle. When the washing system determines washing is required, or a driver issues a wash command, the system waits for the appropriate wheel position and vehicle speed. When the conditions are met, the system sprays a cleaning fluid on the wheels. The system may further include a second fluid for rinsing. In a second embodiment, a telescoping arm residing withing the wheel well above the wheel, deploys to position a nozzle to spray the washing fluid against either wheel.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provide a motion wheel washing system to automatically wash brake dust off the outside of a vehicle wheel. The motion wheel washing system directs a spray of a washing fluid against the outside surface of a vehicle wheel, and thereby washes away the brake dust that has settled on the wheel.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an stationary nozzle mounted to the inside of the wheel well rim, in front of the wheel. By positioning the nozzle inside the rim of the front fender, the nozzle is protected from damage, is stationary thus avoiding moving parts, and is concealed.
It is a further feature of the invention to provide a motion wheel washing system which will wash the vehicle""s wheels without requiring any attention from the driver. The motion wheel washing system is periodically self activating. By washing the wheels periodically, the buildup of brake dust on the wheels is prevented, thus allowing the motion wheel washing system to effectively remove the brake dust that has recently settled on the wheels.
It is an additional feature of the present invention to provide an embodiment of the motion wheel washer including both washing and rinsing. At least two reservoirs are provided, wherein a first reservoir contains a washing fluid, and a second reservoir contains a rinsing fluid. During operation, the motion wheel washer first sprays the washing fluid on the wheel being washed, and then sprays the rinsing fluid. Alternatively, a first nozzle sprays a washing fluid, and a second nozzle sprays a rinsing fluid.